


Papa Wolf

by HMSquared



Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [4]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Anger, Computers, Destruction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Real Events, Musical References, Poetry, Precision F-Strike, Protectiveness, Rhyming, Short, Snark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Shady finds out about Eminem's feud with Kelly. The expected happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shady seems soft in this first chapter...trust me, he won't be.

Shady was many things: devil, alter-ego, pain in Eminem's side, wonder of the fans. He couldn't figure any of it out, and for many years, he had steered clear of personal feuds. Until today.

Strolling through the massive fortress his host called home, he braked to a stop. A strange crackling sound filled Shady's ears; okay, maybe crackling wasn't the right word. It was more a crunch, a metallic one. Curious and intrigued, he followed the noise.

Eminem was sitting in the kitchen, laptop open and headphones on. In his left hand was a glass of Coke, which he had long since abandoned. His right hand was crunching on the keyboard, systematically pulling out each key with a quiet "thwack." Every once in a while, he jerked, loudly pulling out an extra key in anger. And as much as Shady hated him, he was also intrigued.

A few quiet steps forward revealed Eminem was watching a music video. Some blonde, tattooed idiot was on the screen, eating cereal and being boring. What the...

"'Rap Devil?'" Eminem jumped, swearing loudly as Shady mulled over the title of the song. Shooting him a cross look, he snapped,

"What do you want?"

"Just figuring out why you're destroying your fucking keyboard. Now, who's this twerp?" Turning back to the computer, Eminem rolled his eyes.

"Machine Gun Kelly." Nodding, Shady put on the headphones and winced. After thirty seconds, he yanked them off and coughed,

"Excuse me while I drown my sorrows in bleach." To his surprise, Eminem let a chuckle. "I never make you laugh. Spill."

"Nothing for you to-" Shady spun Eminem's chair around and buried his claws in his throat, drawing blood.

"Talk, or I'll make Dre wipe your blood off the floor." When Eminem nodded, he let go; the rapper coughed, rubbing his neck.

"He's a guy who made a comment about Hailie six years ago." Shady quickly did the math.

"She was underage."

"Exactly." Letting the gears turn, he saw the look on Eminem's face and grinned.

"You want me to do something about it?" The chair turned back around.

"Why the hell not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, I dabble in poetry. Normally, none of my poems have any sense of a rhyme scheme; however, since that's Eminem's thing, I decided to give it a try. Actually pretty happy with how it turned out.

So

I guess here we go

Telling a story of old

With a demon so cold

Even Antartica froze

There's Kelly, that idiot imp

Sitting at his computer on a caffeine trip

Along with a plate of brine shrimp

Thinks he's so cool but really just a wimp

And outside his door

Not so soft anymore

Is a demon with a roar

That shakes humans to their core

And puts rivals on the floor

Oh please don't mind the gore

And there he goes like a flickery-flash

Ready to thrash

Give Kelly more than whiplash

Something like a diaper rash

Guess he deserves it, always so brash

Should have expected this backlash

Oh so gory

But also a tale of glory

Kelly's in a new category

Forever stuck in purgatory

And here's the moral of the story

Don't fuck with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think Kelly should have just apologized and moved on. Instead, he dug his own grave.


End file.
